Danny Phantom: Strange New World
by Qendou
Summary: Team Phantom has come face-to-face with numerous ghostly villains, experienced time travel first hand and visited alternate realities. ...But after having to prevent the Disastroid incident how will Danny and the crew react to a new type of paranormal? (lite fluff/no major pairing yet)


_All characters and locations are property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own several OCs and the storyline._

_This fanfic is presented in story-board format and will likely contain spelling errors._

**Episode 1-2 Disasteroid Due-over**

The sun had nearly finished setting as Danny Phantom flew low over the town of Amity Park speaking into his headset. "Man, finally some peace and quiet. It's been three weeks since we saved the planet and we've done nothing but fight ghosts and attend peace conferences I'm pooped...not to mention lonely".

Tucker piped in over the headset, _"Yeah,tell me about it! Fright Knight four times, Prince Aragon twice, the Box Ghost fourteen times and Ember once"._

As Tucker mentioned this Danny couldn't help but cringe. "Please, don't reminded me."

_"Oh, come on! It was kinda cool that her last song was about you," _Tucker replied in to his PDA as he leaned back in his leather 'Mayor' chair.

"True, but I still have almost no time to spend alone with Sa-I mean with you and Sam."

_"Rrriight,"_Tucker commented with a sly grin.

"By the way where is Sam?" Danny asked with a tone of concern.

"Don't worry whelp your woman's safe...for nowat least." Danny turned around, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Skulker."

"**Where is she, Skulker**!" Danny yelled, his anger radiating in his words.

"Now, how am I supposed to extort you for personal gain if I tell you that so soon?" Skulker said in a calm, calculated tone. Danny just hovered in place his eyes locked on his enemy. The fading light reflected of the hunters' armor as he spoke. "Like I said, the girl is unharmed, and I'm not here to kill you...today. All I want is one piece of equipment, that damnable thermos of yours and the sooner I get it the sooner you get the girl back." Skulker finished his statement, confident in his plan.

Danny thought for a moment normally this would be an obvious trap, but Skulker has always been one to keep his word. Danny unclipped the thermos from his belt. "Fine, down here," Danny said, descending to the rooftop below followed closely by Skulker. When he landed, he changed back to human form to avoid being trapped in the thermos. "Good, now toss it here **with the cap on**," Danny did as he was told and threw the cylinder. "First time I've had a close look at this thing from the outside, your parents do good work," Skulker said examining the device.

"Thanks, **now where is she!**"

"In the old cement factory just outside of town." Skulker quickly flew out of sight back to his island to study his new technology.

Danny landed in front of the factory "Good, the place is still in one piece," he said walking up to the main door. Danny could hear voices from inside and murmured, "Oh-no."

"**Sam**!" Danny yelled as he phased though the door an ecto-blast at the ready. When he reached Sam he saw who she was talking to. "Clockwork?"

The ancient ghost turned and smiled. "Ah here you are, right on time. It's good to see you...feels like it's been ages," Clockwork said, changing from his adult stage to his elderly stage. "I'm guessing the hunter received his payment."

"What? You planned this just to see me?" Danny questioned.

"Of course not. Since you went to your parents college days, the Observants have forbade me from meeting you without their involvement, however if we met by chance well no one can be blamed for that," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, Danny," Sam called waving to him.

"Hey, Sam, are you ok? Skulker didn't hurt you, did he?" Danny said putting a hand on each of her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. His words were simple yet heavy with empathy.

Sam couldn't help but blush. "N-no, I'm fine, Clockwork showed up right after Skulker left we chatted and played some board games."

"She cheats," Clockwork said playfully in the background. "But that's beside the point," he continued, "We need to talk."

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz had gathered at Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone and were distraught at what they heard. Clockwork told them that in three hundred and forty-seven years the Disasteroid would make a complete orbit and impact the sun causing a super-nova and vaporizing the solar system.

"So, all we need to do is find the asteroid and destroy it and we have three centuries to do that so there's no reason for us to worry," Jazz stated with an assured tone.

Clockwork just stared, the girls optimism bordered on self-delusion. "Child, I am the guardian of time I see all creation past, present and every possible future simultaneously. If I say it can't be done then it can't." He turned to the trio leaving Jazz visibly shaken. "I can only think of one way to prevent this". Clockwork pulled out a time medallion from within his cloak. "Danny will have to go back and keep Plasmius' satellite from exploding."

His guests were confused "What's the catch?" Sam finally inquired.

"That's why I like you Sam always thinking". Clockwork continued "The fact is I had to fuse all my time-charms to make one powerful enough for this trip. Going back such a small amount of time poses a unique challenge. You see all matter changes over time. An item from the past and the same item from the future are still different, but how different depends on the amount of time that passed. Like the same ends on two magnets the objects repel each other. The strength of that repulsion depends on how close in time the items are. The medallion can still be removed and send you back here but should it run out of power you will be stranded in the past." Clockwork finished his speech and waited.

Almost immediately Jazz spoke in protest. "**You mean we can lose Danny forever**! No! The world needs him, I'll go." The young adult put her arm out in front of her brother as if to guard him from this fate.

Clockwork's face showed the regret he felt. "Unfortunately this trip would kill a human and ectoplasm is to unstable a ghost would be scattered throughout time that's why only Danny can do it". The news was crushing but Danny understood that it had to be done.

"I'll do it." The others looked at him in shock.

* * *

The sound of crying from Fenton Works could be heard for a city block. Danny had gathered his parents and friends to explain the situation and say what could be his final goodbyes. Danny and Clockwork were in the center of the living room surrounded by people. Many were from school and some were just fans but all were heavy hearted. Dash even brought over the Casper High Ravens in matching red, white and black jumpsuits with top of the line anti-ghost gear. "Don't worry, Fenton, Valerie's been trainin' us we'll keep the town safe while you're gone."

"Thanks, Dash, just try not to trash the place." Most of the guests reassured him and wished him luck, however some were far more dramatic. Paulina kissed him on the lips for nearly a full minute, despite Danny's attempts to get away. Maddie and Jazz couldn't stop crying. When the sun had set and the farewell party had died down the last guest arrived.

Dani had flown over a hundred and thirty miles to reach the town after Tucker called her. She was exhausted but had to see Danny again. When they hugged she could not hold back her tears, and spent the next half-hour sobbing into her cousins chest. Danny had saved her life twice in the short time she had been alive, and offered to go to the past in his stead, but he refused.

Danny wasn't scared, the world was in good hands, but he was worried about Sam. Having shown almost no sadness, he knew she was falling apart inside, and if he didn't make it back it would devastate her. "Sam, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Danny held her close.

Sam wanted to protest she wanted to scream, cry and beg him not to go, but she couldn't let the world suffer for her selfishness. "I'm pretty sure that if you get stuck back there this future just won't happen. I can't miss you if I don't exist." Sam crossed her arms and gave a confident smile hoping that her words were true.

"What'll you do if you can't come back?" Tucker asked walking over to the couple.

"Well, I can definitely say I won't be telling anyone about my powers. All this attention has been driving me up the walls."

"What about your parents?" Sam added.

"Nope Dad's...well Dad-" Danny pointed over his shoulder at his father who was giving out balloons shaped like his alter ego as well as hats,pendants,shirts and other Phantom/Fenton memorabilia. "-and Mom are still running tests like mad, this time she's trying to find out if exposure to the ghost portal made me," he looked around to see who was listening and then whispered in a disgusted tone, "sterile."

"Eww!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed in unison.

"Hey she's a mom she wants grandkids."

"**Grandkids!" **Sam half shouted her face almost solid red.

"Speaking of little bundles of love are you gonna give past Sam a big smack on the lips or what?" Tucker asked.

"Uhhh...well..."

"No, he won't," Sam said, "he'll take things nice and slow just like we were."

Danny blushed and gave a small smile. "And since Amity will have two Danny Phantoms one of you can go out with Paulina." Tucker pointed out receiving a glare from Sam and a grin from Danny.

"It's time" Clockwork said as the sun rose overhead. Danny took center stage and readied the medallion. "Danny," Clockwork spoke, "No matter what happens. Pay Skulker a visit."

Danny didn't understand, but he made sure to remember it. He went ghost and put on the space helmet that he retrieved from the Specter Speeder and then the charm. Danny could feel the world rushing past him when the sensation stopped he was back in space. Off in the distance, he could see flashes of light.

"Aw, crud the fight's already started." Danny readied himself and flew toward the battle. When he arrived Vlad had just been frozen, and with his enemy indisposed Danny could turn his attention to the satellite. "If I just stop Vlad from blowing it up he'll get the Ecto-Ranium and make some kind of superweapon that leaves only one option." Danny put his hands on the side of the main tower and began to push. "Come on you piece of junk!" Danny exclaimed as he focused all his power into his ghostly tail. The machine started to move faster and faster.

"**RRRRRRAAAAHHH!**" with one final burst of power the satellite went sailing into Saturn's' clouds the following explosion sent a wave of dense gas straight at Danny knocking in to the Disasteroid. The anti-ecto properties of the rock began to short-circuit his powers. After he freed him self he hurriedly checked the medallion its power was very low. "Oh-no! The asteroid drained it I have to-**Gaaahhh!**" Danny screamed as he was enveloped in white and purple energy.

"You have to what boy?" Plasmius said, his palm still steaming.

"N-no...have to...go...back," Danny said in a pained voice as he tried to reach the charm.

"You stole my map, froze me in ice, and destroyed my satellite you're not going anywhere." Vlad raised his hands above his head charging a final blast.

"Goodbye, Daniel, I'll have my secretary send flowers." Plasmius launched the beach ball sized attack.

"No, no!" Danny cried as he finally reached the charm and pulled as hard as he could. The devastating attack filled Danny's vision when the necklace snapped, and his body was out lined in a bright blue glow as purple energy exploded around him. His senses slipped away from him and all he knew went black.

* * *

Danny's head ached horribly and his body felt like lead. Sunlight filled the room and the cracked window let in the sent of a passing rainstorm. Danny was in his bed-his room-looking just as he left it.

"Danny you awake?" Jazz inquired tenderly as she peeked around the now barely open door.

"Hey Jazz," he replied in a raspy voice, "How long have I been out?"

Jazz walked over and sat sideways on his bed. "About a day and a half. Mom and Dad wanted to take you to the hospital, but I convinced them you just needed rest."

She placed her hand on his chest. Danny could feel her shivering. "I'm glad I was right," Jazz said in a quivering voice as tears started to roll down her red cheeks. The siblings embraced each other in a gentle hug.

Early the next morning Danny came in to the kitchen and found his sister making breakfast.

"Hey Jazz," he greeted.

"Good morning baby brother, please sit your food's almost ready," she said in an overly sweet tone.

"Um, Jazz, why do you sound like you've been possessed by a sugar-plum fairy?"

The young woman took off her pale blue apron and sat next to him with a more serious face. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to have you back. When you collapsed on the floor it scared me half to death, and when you didn't wake up after the first day..."

Danny put a hand on Jazz's' shoulder, stopping her. "Jazz, I understand that your worried, but this is what I do, and all I'll ever need is for you to be your old reliable self." She smiled inside and out. "I can't fight all-out if I'm worried about how my sister will feel it if the worst comes to pass, so promise me no matter what, you'll live your life". She gave a smile and nodded. "And Jazz,"

"Yes, little brother?" She answered in her normal positive tone.

"Eggs," Danny said pointing to a column of black smoke above the frying pan.

* * *

It was just after lunch in the Fenton household when a string of expletives erupted from the basement.

"**This can't be happening! This can not be happening!**" Danny yelled as he paced back and forth at breakneck speed.

Sam and Tucker could only watch as their friend had a nervous breakdown. "Ok, unless you have a straight jacket in your backpack, I think we'll have to get Jazz," Tucker told Sam while Danny began to babble incoherently.

"Well actually-**Guys!**" Danny yelled interrupting an almost certainly awkward revelation. "Please tell my that calendar's wrong," he requested, pointing to the Fenton day planer on the wall of the lab.

"Nope, unfortunately we have a test Monday," Tucker answered checking his PDA. Danny's expression was one of utter defeat.

"I'm sorry," he said to no one in a meek almost silent voice.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam asked reaching a hand out to her friend only for him to pull away. "Let's just go give Frostbite his map back."

Danny said quietly as he entered the speeder.

The ride to the Far Frozen was somber, and the ride home after Danny refused to stay for a feast was faring even worse. Sam couldn't stop looking in the rearview mirror at her disheartened friend in the back. Danny sat on the bench that ran the length of the driver-side wall staring at his feet as though Paulina just announced she was engaged to Dash.

"**Look out!**" Tucker yelled pushing Sam's hands and the steering column to the far left. The speeder tipped on its side barely avoiding an energy beam from an annoyed looking goblin. Tucker activated the Specter Speeders' cannon that blasted the pest knocking it out cold.

"If you're gonna space out at least let me drive," Tucker said playfully scolding his friend. Sam looked back at Danny who was rubbing a bump on his head caused by a thermos that fell from an overhead compartment during the hard left. She watched as he went back to staring at his feet the silver and green cylinder now between them. Sam was about to let out a sigh when she saw Danny's' eyes open wide and mouth drop in an almost eureka moment.

"Excuse me!" Danny said in a chipper voice as he rushed to the front and grabbed the wheel. "We need to make a little detour."

"Wow, all you needed was a good hit on the head. I'll try to remember that," Tucker grinned, giving up the driver seat. "It wasn't the impact that did it- It was the impactor," Danny corrected his friend while pushing the speeder to its limit.

"**Skulkers' island! **Did that thermos give you a concussion!" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry, Clockwork never steered us wrong before." The team had arrived at their destination, and were walking up the stone slope to the massive skull adorning the island.

"Took you long enough," Skulker said walking out of his home. "I had to cancel my weekend trip with Ember for this. Do you have any idea what I'll have to do to get back on her good side!"

Danny held up his hand.

"Leave him alone he's been unconscious for nearly two days he almost died!" Sam yelled.

Skulker was taken aback, "Well that would explain it. Come on in let's just get this over with." The trio followed the hunter inside.

"Wow, it looks a lot like Vlad's cottage," Danny murmured as they walked past a parlor.

Skulker took a seat on what resembled a tribal throne, and others sat on a large couch. "Three days ago I received a very strange visit from my future self. He told me about the Disasteroid and your little time jump. Clockwork and you family waited for you to return. After three hours your medallions' power would have been depleted, and Clockwork went to me with a task to let you know what had happened and set your mind at ease."

Danny felt a bit better that he wouldn't have to keep his time-travel a secret, but his friends were not buying it. "Do you honestly think we'll fall for something that stupid," Sam said bluntly, "No, that's why he gave me this."

Skulker held out a Fenton thermos. The cap had the word 'Inside' on it. "Go ahead open it just not in my direction," Skulker said handing it to Danny. A sound of clanking from inside was all the incentive Danny needed to open it. Two things came out the first was an envelope with the words 'For Danny's eyes only.' on it in Jazz's handwriting. This convinced Tucker.

Sam didn't fall for it in the least, but the next item destroyed any resistance she had. A gold ring with a teal gem. Danny held the ring tenderly as if it would shatter. Sam tried to get a closer look. From her new angle she saw something surprising Danny's eyes were tearing up. "Alright, now I need you to do something for me," Skulker said.

* * *

It was a simple choice get some new audio equipment for Skulker to make amends to Ember, or let the rocker learn Danny was the reason she couldn't have a romantic weekend get-a-way with her boyfriend. "You know I could just buy some stuff and let you toss it in the Ghost Portal," Sam pointed out in a board tone.

"Right because having a stereo phase into the ground during a solo is exactly what Ember wants," Tucker stated typing yet again on his PDA.

"That's why we need to get a Ghost Zone stereo, and who better than Technus to get it from," Danny said as he piloted the speeder.

"Think he'll take credit?" Sam asked holding up her wallet.

"Man your sister is good. I've used every codex I know of and I still can't break this code," Tucker said scanning the jumbled up letters on the note Danny received. The speeder pulled up to the purple motherboard styled door only to see a note with several sequences of numbers, and the words 'be back Friday' on it.

"That looks like a set of coordinates," Tucker said typing on his PDA only to find that the location was one hundred and eighty-seven miles away deep in an unexplored part on the Ghost Zone, so, of course, they headed for it.

"Ok, that's the fifth 'TURN BACK NOW' warning in the last ten minutes, maybe this place isn't safe," Tucker said pointing to the half melted sign just outside the window. It had been nearly 3 hours since the team had set off on the new destination. The doors leading to ghostly realms had become increasingly scarce and were now gone altogether. It was a place of asteroids and forested islands even the sky or what could be considered the sky in the void was now a dark gray-olive with random streaks of color. A thick greenish black fog seemed to be everywhere, and forced Danny to navigate by radar. By far the worst part was the silence. It was like being in the middle of the ocean at night with dead calm seas. The occasional creak and grown of the metal hull causing the passengers to stiffen and wonder what was just outside.

"I think Tucker's right, let's go home," Sam suggested to Danny her voice fading slowly in the still air. Siting there with no sound and no true sight beyond the fog. Sam's mind began to conjure all sorts of ghastly creatures. She now understood that the most terrifying monsters were the ones you never saw.

_**"Real world item detected," **_the feminine computer voice nearly gave the teens a heart attack. When they had calmed down Tucker made the map console give specific dimensions. _"Measurements are as follows: Length: 2.37 kilometers. Height: .84 kilometers. Width: 1.02 kilometers. Weight: 216,423 metric tons." _The size of the object was staggering. None of them could guess what the large blip on the radar might be, and in moments they didn't have to.

The fog was getting thicker and thicker then all at once the view was clear like a starry night. There was some unseen force that held back the fog for at least four miles in all directions, and it seemed to be emanating from the one thing they could see in the clear zone. Danny was the first to speak.

"Ok, coming here may not have been the best idea." They only saw the massive tower like structure from an angle as it was leaning to the left and back some thirty and twenty degrees respectively.

"I have to say building an evil skyscraper alone out of real world materials in the middle of the Zone, I'm impressed," Sam said as the speeder flew under the tower.

"Yeah, and Technus could throw some killer raves here," Danny said pointing up at the marquise shaped underside referring to three large circular indents, each of which gave off an ominous green light from the center.

Tucker went rigid. "Guys, we're not underneath this thing we're behind it!" he said in a slightly meek tone leaving his friends confused. **"Those aren't lights, they're ENGINES!" **Tucker yelled forcing a revelation in the others. It was a ship

"Time to go?" Sam asked.

"Time to go," Danny replied as he set a course for home only for his decision to be forcefully overruled. **"Tucker let go!" **Danny grunted as he fought for control of the wheel.

"Danny think, Technus could level all of Amity park in minutes with this thing. We have to stop him now before he gets the chance!" Tucker exclaimed, being the voice of reason for once.

Danny released the wheel. "Sorry just got a little intimidated."

"With good reason," Tucker reassured, understanding his friends actions. As the speeder flew over what they were now sure was the top of the craft Sam was compelled to speak.

"This thing is beautiful I have gotta get some photos..." Flashes from her camera lit up the cabin.

"Uhh, Sam did you just say beautiful?" Danny asked surprised at her choice of words.

"A massive foreboding onyx and silver ship floating in an unatural clear zone that's holding back a dark green ghostly fog and is only illuminated by random pin-points of light. For a Goth, this like the Mona-lisa".

As they got closer Sam asked Tucker if he had ever seen anything like it and he denied. "It looks like the HTV-3X Falcon but without a vertical tail-fin, and about ten-thousand times bigger," Danny stated matter-of-factly gaining odd looks from his friends. "What, I can know things too."

Shortly after Danny found a large rectangular hole in the outer hull and set the speeder down. "Ok, now what?" Sam asked as they piled out.

"Simple, we shut down the power core and smash it then Danny shakes the place to pieces with his ghostly-wail," Tucker answer confidently as they began to walk down a corridor.

"**It'll take forever to find the power core in this place. It could be anywhere,**" Sam exclaimed.

"The power core of a dreadnought class ship is located in the central part of the largest section close to the engines," Danny and Tucker said together earning a stare from the Goth.

"Sci-fi one-o-one, Sam, where do you think Technus got the idea for something like this," Tucker said lifting his arms in an 'all around you' manor. During the walk they saw a few lounges, several restrooms, many small bedrooms, a kitchen, even an assembly room complete with a podium and desks like the ones in their school just a bit bigger, and unfortunately for Tucker a large nurses office.

Danny was concerned, "Aww man...this is bad. Technus could bring his own army in this thing."

"**Yet another inspired idea!" **Technus said, appearing before them.

"Honestly I should start paying you for this!" the tall slender villain quipped. "It's twenty bucks for an overview, fifty for a criteek and a hundred bucks for an evil plot."

Getting into his fighting stance, Danny exclaimed his battle cry and went ghost. "Ooohh, I do not have that kind of cash on me. **Do you mind if I charge it!**" A bolt from his lightning rod struck Danny and launched him back some twenty feet.

"**Actually I'd prefer check!**" Danny called out as he rocketed forward, slamming his shoulder into the chest of the hovering ghost causing him to tumble back for several yards.

"Well I'm all out of money puns". Technus said reoriented himself. Danny flew toward the out-of-date spook only for him to dodge. With an Oooff, Danny was sent to kiss the ceiling.

Technus soared at the ghost child who then split his upper body allowing Technus to fly though. "Gggaaa!" he exclaimed and head-butted a door frame.

"Ok, this hall is way to cramped for flying," Danny said to Technus.

"Old school?"

"Old school." The two fighters landed, narrowed their eyes, and lunged at one another. During the mêlée Sam and Tucker slipped past. "Danny can take care of him. let's find that core and smash it." Sam didn't have time to mess around. She needed to make sure her ring was lost and prove Skulker had stolen it to lure Danny in to some horrible trap.

Danny, was confused, Technus was wiping the floor with him. "Ok, did I miss a memo about an upgrade or something?" the boy asked holding his side in pain.

"Nope, kick-boxing classes three times a week," Technus said with his hands on his hips, and a hint of pride in his voice. Danny was certain continuing the head-on attack could not end well, and started planning his next move.

Technus saw the gears whirling to life in the child's head. He had been working on this ship for over a year. The epiphany of a fifteen year old hybrid would not stop him. "Computer spectral entity detected, isolate and contain barrier level maximum." Two green energy walls appeared five feet in front of and behind Danny, trapping him in the hall.

"Did you think I didn't notice your friends going for the core?" The villain asked crossing his arms.

"**Leave them alone Technus. I'm the one you want!**" The boy shouted with an enraged tone. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt them. It's catch and release I'll send them back to your world."

Danny was bewildered. "Really?"

The ghost nodded.

"What about me?" he then asked.

"You I'm going to fire out the ships main cannon," Technus said before zooming away in laughter.

"Only two shields, man your slipping." Danny went intangible and slammed in to the metal wall. "Or maybe not." He studied the wall for a moment. "Ok, time to blast my way out." Danny charged an ecto-ball and fired only to have it ricochet around the small prison like a demented pinball.

* * *

Tucker and Sam stood in a room before a giant forty foot glowing steel sphere with large power cables running down adjoining rooms. "Wow, so this is a power core," Sam said to her friend that was glaring at her.

"Yeah it is glad you figured it out the fourth time we went down this hallway."

"Hey! I didn't hear you speak up either!" she yelled back.

"That's because I was checking the other side of the hall." Tucker retorted to a now frowning Sam. "Ok, this weekend it's a sci-fi movie marathon. We're not going to have this happen again." Tucker walked over to a keyboard and winced. "Not good, the keys are all blank and they're in a weird configuration...I can't shut this thing down from here." Neither one could find a plug for his PDA, and with all the cables sealed tight the core could not be deactivated.

* * *

Danny had tried everything energy fields, his ice powers even a quick wail. "**What is this place made of-it's worst than a Fenton thermos!**" Danny yelled ready to pound yet again on the energy barrier only to have it give way at his touch. "Glad the thermos doesn't do that. Hang on guys!" He raced down the halls at top speed.

* * *

Sam dodged a lightning bolt and fired back with her wrist ray. Technus was not happy the girl had destroyed several cables and then shot him. "I was going to let you to go but now you're doomed!" Technus said firing his staff at the kids. Technus raised his lightning rod for a charged shot at a now cornered Tucker.

"Hey nine-volt over here!" Danny called as he kicked the ghost into a wall. The villain stood and grabbed a severed power cable wired to his weapon.

"Well then how about nine-million!" he lifted his now super charged lightning rod.

"Now you'll pay for your trespassing say goodbye to this worl-Zzzzt! Huh?" The weapon had short circuited. Tucker, Danny and Technus looked at the power core which had a large jagged green cut in it. Standing next to it was a pleased looking Sam her wrist ray still smoking.

"**Sam what did you do!**" Danny yelled at his female companion.

"**Saved your skin but if your just going to yell at me for it then-**". The agitated Goth was interrupted by a loud siren and red flash lights. "What's that?" she asked.

"The meltdown emergency evacuation alarm. Thanks to your bumbling this place is going to blow!" Technus said.

"Well then let's just phase out of here," Sam looked at Danny as she spoke.

"We can't phase through, this metal, it's coated in some kind of anti-ecto material," Danny said, "then let's fly back to the Specter Speeder and leave."

"Actually I've sent it back to your portal with some of my best loot," Technus admitted.

"Fine we'll fly home then how big can this explosion be?"

"An ecto-fusion reactor of this size two point five megatons tops," Tucker answered in a terrified tone to a wide-eyed Sam.

Danny held Sam close as he flew behind Technus and his passenger Tucker. "Ok, so why are we following the guy that just tried to kill us?" Sam could only ask looking up at her carrier.

"Because I know the way to the escape pods, and I need you to steer it while I put all my juice into the engines," Technus answered.

After reaching the pods in the hanger-bay and finding one that was unlocked the group piled in. "Except for the interlocking porthole door in the back this thing looks just like the Specter Speeder," Tucker observed, impressed at the similarities. Just after launch Technus stood between the chairs of Tucker and Sam, and phased his now cabled arms into the dashboard.

"I can't believe this fourteen months of dedicated reconstruction, **and you kids destroy it in less than an hour!**" Technus yelled. Danny was standing in the back with his left hand on the door frame looking through the glass at a now crumbling ship.

"Pick up the pace! We're not even out of the clear-zone yet."

"Hey baby spookums, I'm going all-out so unless you want to get out and push **zip it!**" Technus' stern statement gave Danny an idea. The ghost boy opened the porthole and braced his limbs on the doorway.

"Duck and cover!" Tucker yelled as he heard a familiar growling-tearing noise. Sam and Tucker covered their ears as Danny let loose his ghostly-wail out the door. The ship lurched forward with new found speed and hurtled it to the fog bank. The pod was half a mile away from the forbidden-zone when the explosion occurred.

"Wow," Sam said in true astonishment as she and the others watched the gargantuan red, white and yellow fireball began to show beneath the gray-olive mist.

"Well how does it feel to be the first person to set off a thermo-nuclear explosion in the Ghost Zone?" Technus asked slapping his hand on the shoulder of a defeated looking Sam.

* * *

The escape pod reached the stone walkway that lead to the Fenton portal. "There's the speeder I'll just grab my stuff and go you kids have a nice day," Technus said getting random items out of the hover-craft.

"I've got a deal for you Technus," Danny said, "You let us take one thing from your loot and give Skulker something he can gift-rap for Ember and we won't shove you into the thermos."

Technus laughed at the ghost boy. "Now why should I do that. Your last attack left you weaker than I am. I should just desrt-Zzzzzzt." After being hit by Sams Jack-of-nine-tails the villain readily agreed. Danny wanted what looked like an ecto-chaingun, and Sam the escape pod. Tucker reminded them of his techno-geek status and chose the seven-by-twelve foot container that was already tied to the speeder.

Team Phantom had returned to the lab and untied the large item and placed it in an empty spot along the inside wall. The item itself was shaped like an A.T.M attached to a cylindrical phone booth. "Don't keep us in suspense, Tuck, crack that baby open," Danny said knowing there had to be a good reason to give up an awesome weapon and a new ship.

"I'm trying but the encryption is seriously heavy duty it'll take hours for my hacking system to bypass." Tucker left his PDA on a nearby counter still connected to the strange vault.

"Good thing your folks are at that ghost hunter's convention for the weekend. You boys have fun I'm going home, goodnight." Sam yawned and left for home.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go too," Tucker said walking up the steps.

"Yeah and I need to give this to Jazz," Danny showed the letter to Jazz and explained 'most' of what had happened. After she agreed to help it was time to get some sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning was slow to start but after a fourteen foot ogre ghost and lunch at the Nasty Burger it was time to check up on Tucker's hacking progress. Jazz stopped them at the door an annoyed look on her face. "Danny, I need the internet for some homework so if you could stop what your doing on your computer I'd appreciate it."

"Jazz, I haven't used my computer since yesterday morning and that was just to check my email." The teens were confused.

"Ok...then...I'll be at the library if you need me." Jazz left after asking if they could fix it.

"Well then what could be causing it?" Sam asked.

"Let's go see first hand shall we?" Tucker was baffled at the computers strange activity. A breakdown of the English language, wars and warfare, basic laws, ethical standards, philosophical beliefs and geography. Both Jazz's and Danny's computers were completely engrossed in the search for this information.

"This isn't a virus...more like remote access. I'll try and pin down a location of the guilty party." Tucker's hands went mad on the keys. The trace lead to the lab and not surprisingly to the container. Strange symbols zipped around on the blue screen of the A.T.M like console. "Aww, man not again," Tucker cried holding his now partly melted PDA.

"Why would a high-tech cabinet be able to wirelessly control computers?" Sam asked.

"It's not Technus, we'd be hearing about it by now if it was," Danny observed.

Not long after a hissing sound came from the sides of the circular phone booth part along with a cold mist. Danny and Tucker knew what was likely to come next, and in true Sci-fi oblivious fashion Sam stepped ever closer. Three dark red claws curled around the lids edge. Sam let out a small shriek causing the hand to pause then tentatively open the lid. A bright orange eye peeked out from the small opening.

"Danny are you down here I forgot to te-**Eeekkk!**" Jazz ran down the steps looking concerned.

"Thanks a lot, you scared it," Danny said with a frown. As she walked up to her brother the door cracked opened once again.

"What is that?"

"We don't know it hasn't opened the door any farther then it is now".

The group watched the strange eye peer out once more. "Aww it looks scared poor thing." Jazz beckoned to it, "Come on it's ok we won't hurt you." Jazz gave her best soulful eyes and held her arms wide open. The motherly gesture seemed to work. More and more of the creature came in to view. What stepped out scared them and yet Jazz kept the pose knowing it could be seen as a sign of kindness. The beast was tall and lithe similar in build to Technus, but with a brown-gold skin tone. A large three clawed foot ended both of its recurve legs. strange red and black bone plating on its chest and abs matched the kind on the shoulders. A reptilian face covered in red lines. Two prominent horns adorned the forehead. All the colors of its slick back shoulder length hair were dark, red primary, blue highlights and green tips. Lastly was the long thin tail that ended in a spade. Sam was terror-stricken. Any Goth worth their eyeliner knew what this creature was and that included her. The others were at least relieved that it was wearing some kind of grey boxers. Not till it fully stood did anyone realize just how big it was. 'Aww man this thing could stare down my dad'. Danny thought to himself.

A minute had passed as the being stretched and woke up. "Danny, you need to throw that thing back into the Ghost Zone. Now," Sam demanded of her new meat shield.

"Weird or not it hasn't done anything wrong."

"Do you know what that thing is?" Danny just gave a shrug. "**It's a demon.**" She nearly screamed the words hoping they would snap the boy into action.

"That doesn't give me the right to just chuck him through the portal." She loved this accepting side of him, but it made him easy to fool. Several flashes came from beside her as Tucker began to take photos of a now awkward scene. Jazz had the look of triumph, compassion and disgust all at once. The monster was crouching down returning the young women's embrace, and nuzzling its head into her chest like a child. After a moment the beast released her. The red lines on its face glowing in a strange blush. Gaining its composer the creature walked over to the side of the sleep chamber and opened a small hidden drawer. Pulling out and dawning a solid black metal choker and a dark blue leather vest with red trim and white lines.

Sam could not take this childish pretending any more. Grabbing an ecto-rifle she pointed it at the demon. Danny, Jazz and Tucker were shocked. Not ten feet in front of them the Goth and beast stood opposite one another one angry the other scared. As she fired the beast dodged then lunged. Tearing the gun from her hands it lifted her by the neck. Danny went ghost and charged his hands ready to attack.

"**Put her down now**". Danny's command gave the monster a look of worry as it slowly complied.

What came next startled them. "You are an Ethearian knight?" The question was in a dual tone voice like two people speaking at once 'in this case Kwan and Clockwork'. The group was dumbfounded.

"You can talk," Jazz said stating the obvious with a slight blush, remembering the hug.

"Yes, but I did not want to surprise you any more than needed so I remained silent." Turning to a baffled Danny it spoke. "Please forgive me I was just trying to defend myself I meant no harm to your charge."

Talis (as it called its self) walked around the room examining random devices and gadgets while the humans discussed their next course of action. Sam still wanted him gone but was overruled. The others wanted to learn what he was. "I've never seen a ghost like you before," Danny stated. The reply was short, simple and earth-shattering.

"I'm not a ghost actually I'm what you would call 'an extraterrestrial entity'...wow calling myself that feels weird." He gave a small shiver. Talis looked at the dumb-struck group but remained silent. _'They look very scared...like they never expected me.'_ he thought "E-excuse me." The dual tone voice called out timidly. "Do you know what happened to my crewmates or the Galisorin...uh that's my ship."

Sam went pure white at the mention of the ship. Tucker hung his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jazz gasped and held her mouth tears forming in her eyes. "You should sit down," Danny said, avoiding eye contact. Talis looked ill.

Four hours had passed and the new guest was curled upon a small cot in the lab still crying. Danny had told him of the 'accident' that had destroyed the ship. Jazz stayed with the creature trying to maintain her surrogate mother status as her thoughts began to drift. _'Where is he from, why was he in the ghost-zone, what will he do now and how did he learn our language.'_ The week was not going well for her. First Danny goes into a two day coma then she gets an encoded note in her handwriting that she had never written and now she was playing mommy to an eight foot alien. Jazz was startled by the tap on her shoulder. "I got it," Tucker whispered. Danny and Sam had to go on patrol, but Tucker stayed behind to crack the sleeping pods computer and, if necessary, protect Jazz.

* * *

Danny and Sam had just finished defending Amity from a small invasion of ecto-pie. "I swear that last one was trying to makeout with you," Danny chuckled as Sam wiped the slime off her cheek.

_"Good news, Sam looks like your little mishap in the Ghost Zone just went from _War of the Worlds_to _My Favorite Martian._" _Tucker said over the Fenton phones. _"Turns out are new friend here's worse than Danny at getting up on time." _

"Hey!" Danny interjected in a mock offended tone.

_"It seems that my companions evacuated eons ago after a power surge had damaged all the life support systems. I was 'lucky' enough to be in hypersleep at the time." _Sam stiffened at the strange voice. "_Um...you see...I_-_Do not be afraid your electronics expert explained your actions to me. What you did saved many lives. I forgive you"._The color returned to the Goth's face (what little there was) as she gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Team Phantom and guest were together in the lab once more. After Tucker reveled that the ship had been floating in the ghost-zone for nearly fifteen thousand years Talis happily gave a speech that would make Technus one point oh proud. "It all starts with the Ether-Gate, a location on my world that is host to a large Ghost Zone portal that opens for one day every ten years. While in our bronze age we built a colossal pyramid like the ones by your Mayans but three times the size of your Giza under it. Every decade since then, ten were chosen by the great rulers to ascend the Ether-path. Most never make it but two or three do and when the horizontal gate opens at chest height the victors gain divine powers and become our most holy figures and our protectors Ethearian knights." The group was shocked to say the least. "When we began exploring space many probes were sent into our Ghost Zone. We learned about ecto-energy and how to harness it. Once we had become decent at interplanetary travel about one hundred years from were earth is now. We felt it was time to explore the Ghost Zone first hand. That's when we began work on my beloved."

This statement earned a confused look. His red face lines glowed like mad as Talis looked at the floor and explained. "The ship -**my **ship- the Galisorin I designed it...and named it...after the girl...I-I had a crush on." Small laughs escaped the listeners further adding to his blush.

"That's sweet," Jazz cooed.

"Yeah, I mean naming what would go down in your history as the first spaceship to enter the ghost-zone after her that had score you some mega points," Tucker added.

"With her yes with her spouse, no."

"Ouch," Danny and Sam said.

As the day came to an end conversations became more intimate. In most cases he was very much like them. He came from a small city like Amity Park. Went to a school like Casper High. Had a small group of friends like the team. The one thing that was truly different was his family. "I was an only child and had no father. My mother is...**was **like you." Danny was the target of this new information.

"She was half ghost?" Jazz asked. _'If I'm going to remain his surrogate then I have to know more about her. I just hope his psychology is like a humans' she thought._

The beast flinched at the use of past tense. "Yes, she saved many lives I am very proud to be her son. I just pray she was able to cope with my loss." With the sad note the day had come to an end, and sleeping arrangements had to be made.

"Tucker's staying in my room and Sam is with Jazz so..."

"Should I stay here then?" Danny worried about Talis staying in the lab, and the OPS center was out of the question.

"Danny, you and Tucker should stay down here just incase a ghost attacks, and he can sleep in your room." Danny wasn't happy about his sister's idea, but his guest would be safe.

* * *

After a bad night sleep Danny walked up the stairs to the living room. Much to his disappointment the space man was sprawled out on the large sofa. "Of course."

As the others began to stir the grogginess of the morning eased away. At the kitchen table where four chairs and one stool, breakfast had started oddly silent. No one had much of an appetite due to the awkward quiet. Except Tucker who attacked his ham and cheese omelet with piranha like fury.

"Pass the salt please," Sam requested. Her tofu slightly too bitter. The salt shaker gently slid across the table and into her awaiting hand. "Um...thanks." She said to Danny wondering why he didn't just hand it to her.

A 'you're welcome' came from the other side of the table. Glowing eyes fading and a small smile on his face Talis looked pleased. The odd stares from his new friends worried him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"This...is...amazing. I am **so **getting the nobel prize for this," Jazz announced gleefully as she sat on the sofa taking down notes for what could be her greatest thesis ever. Danny stood close by with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Sam walked around getting as many angles as she could with her camcorder laughing at the spectacle. Tucker was doing back flips five feet in the air and loving every minute of it. Also laughing in his strange voice was Talis. "I can't belive you humans don't have psionics."

When the alien demonstrated his telekinesis he was floored by the awed faces they gave him and they insisted that he show them more. "All of my people have this power," Talis explained, still blushing at all the attention.

"How do you do it?" Jazz asked with a massive smile on her face.

"Well, like I said it has to do with elect-"

"No, I mean how do **you **do it?" Danny saw his friends confusion. "She wants to know how you activate your power. How you control it."

After bringing Tucker down to earth he concentrated on the odd question. "I just do." Seeing the dissatisfied look on Jazz's face he tried to explain better. "It-it's like...moving a limb that isn't there or...remembering a dream. I can feel resistance and pressure but not temperature." A strange faint gurgle ignited Talis' face lines once more.

"You didn't eat did you," Tucker said.

"No, I wasn't sure what I could eat, but I think I have an idea of how to fix that and your discomfort with my appearance."

* * *

Yet again in the lab. "Ok, I think that should do it," Tucker said as he finished placing the final screw in to a black and orange PDA. "A portable molecular scanner complete with all of your medical data from the sleep chamber. It will tell you if something is safe for an Ethearian to eat. Just aim and fire." Tucker pointed the top of the device at Jazz and pressed a yellow button on the side. _"Edible" _said a computer voice making Jazz gave an odd 'yip' noise and cover her blushing face. After Talis had a quick snack 'a whole package of lunch meat' it was time to deal with the next problem.

Talis removed his choker and attached it to the chamber. "Do any of you have a preference on how my human disguise should look?" He asked looking back at his friends.

"A human version of yourself would probably be best," Danny answered as the others gave consenting nods.

"So you can shape shift."

"No Tucker I can't, but with this piece of neckwear I can do something just as good." Talis turned around and typed into the console. "This was possibly the most advanced piece of technology on my planet when I left". Strips of lights flashed in a myriad of colors along the rim and center like some luminous liquid prism. "A hard light neural interface and response spectral camouflage system. Or as many of the crew liked to call it for some odd reason a Freaker. It's based on the overshadow ability." Several beeps indicated the device was ready to be used. "It's like a reverse marionette. My real body is made intangible and invisible while my mind 'overshadows' the hard light hologram...let's just hope it works".

As the choker snapped together behind his neck Talis started to glow. Pixels of every color streamed out of the device and flowed over his body warping it, changing it and condensing it. The onlookers watched the strange digital cloud settled upon a new form. It was no bigger than Sam an odd switch from his once imposing size. First was a skin tone like Paulinas then dark purple-magenta T-shirt and jogging pants. The shoulder portion of the shirt an the lines going down the pant legs were both deep red. A black belt with a strange orange runed buckle. After that a pair of red and black shoes along with black fingerless biker gloves. A short sleeve earth tone leather half jacket and a black and green medallion topped off the ensemble. Finally his hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail with the same colors except for the dark green roots.

Ten minutes later Talis had become steady on his legs but walking still felt odd without his tail. Jazz had to ask about the difference in size and age. "Why do you look like a short fifteen year old boy?"

Talis answered in his now single voice. One that sounded like a teenage Clockwork. "As Danny said a human version of myself would be best, and among my people that's what i was. A short fifteen year old." Tucker waved his hand just above the boys head.

"Well, there is a slight cold spot like with Danny's intangibility, but nothing that screams **undercover alien.**" Sam 'still in awe at the transformation' began to poke the new figure. "He **feels **real."

"That's because I had the skin part of the hologram mimic Danny's elasticity and Jazz's texture." The siblings both blushed slightly. "And I love this neckl**aahhh!**" Sam staggered back in shock.

"**What **did my teeth not change again." Talis said frantically checking his incisors. Danny handed him a mirror. The problem was obvious and quite startling. His irises were meant to look like Danny's but the outer thirty percent of the ice blue orbs were orange just like his real eyes. The rings had the same dimmable eerie glow. As he told his friends last night. This glow was the only 'power' he inherited from his mother. While rare most inherited powers are dangerous and unstable resulting in a mandatory expungement of ecto-DNA from the individual, so he was very lucky to keep it. "I think I'll leave them be". Talis said looking back, the shining rings giving the boys a chill and the girls a faint blush.

* * *

_"__**THE END**__"_ Danny stood and removed the disk from the player. "All three Femalien movies, check. What's next?" he asked Tucker, handing over the disk.

"DreadStar 2: Space Station Massacre, the directors cut." The high five from the boys snapped Sam out of her Sci-fi induced trance. "Guys, that's enough. We've been watching monster flicks for the last six hours. Just look at Talis." She said pointing to the shivering wreck of a creature sitting beside her. Knees in his chest arms around his legs and nervous tremors racking his body. "Didn't he say he could handle horror movies."

"Yeah man your fifteen like us this stuff shouldn't effect you!"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "All of which were alien movies. The kind where the humans turn the alien into gorefest confetti!" A wince flashed over their faces.

"**You two did what!**" Jazz yelled as she came down the steps. The girl walked over to berate her brother and friend on how they likely traumatized the poor thing, but was interrupted when the front door slammed open.

"**We**'**re back!**" Jack called out is his happy-go-lucky tone. Sam gave a half hearted karate chop to Talis' Freaker activating it. Danny and Jazz ran over to distract their parents from the light show off to the right. "Hey Mom; hey Dad. How was the ghost hunter convention, and more importantly what happened to you?" The boy asked his mother whose face was half covered in ectoplasm.

"We ran into a very stubborn Ectopus on the road into town. I swear it was trying to make out with your mother," Jack answered as the other kids came over. Danny couldn't help but laugh until he saw the glares from Maddie and Sam. "Don't mind her, our flight took an hour to land, and your mother lost the debate with Rin Takazawa...again."

Maddie only fumed at the name. "Japan's leading paranormal expert my backside! She couldn't find a ghost **if she lived with one!**" Danny was explaining about his mothers rivalry to Sam and Tucker as Talis walked over.

"Oh, hello there, I don't believe we've met, I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack." She said leaning down to shake the young boys hand.

"Mister and Missis Fenton it's a pleasure I've heard a lot about you two," he said returning the gesture.

"And you would be?" The group stood shocked having forgotten something so simple "Um..." Tucker's mind raced for an alias _'an hour to land... the debate with Rin Takazawa...'_ "His name's Landrin Talis. He's an exchange student from Vancouver, Canada. Jazz here was offered extra credit to help him fit in. Needless to say she greeted him with open arms." The adults bought it in spite of their daughters' look of shock. "Sam got the same deal for letting him stay at her place."

"**What?!**...kind of Manson would I be if I didn't, ha-ha, legendary hospitality and all," the girl said, gritting her teeth.

Tucker had left with a quizzical Talis and an infuriated Sam not long after the identity crisis. Exhausted from the days antics Danny prepared for what he hoped would be a peaceful night's sleep. "Danny, I think we need to talk," Jazz said, entering his room.

"Don't worry, Tuck's on the job. By tomorrow Talis will be an official student of Casper High." The solemn yet contented look of his sister told Danny this was serious.

"A statue in every major city on the planet. Didn't you think that was a little much?" Danny fought to keep a straight face and merely shrugged.

"I suggested they just make a really big one." Danny let his façade slip and laughed along with his now giggling. Jazz explained how the note held all the information needed to convince her and likely the others as well about Danny's time travel fiasco. The combined energies of the Disastroid and Vlad's attack forced the universe to merge both Danny's together. Agreeing that Sam and Tucker didn't need to know this piece of info yet, she decided to hide the letter until the time was right. _'Perhaps after he got 'back' together with Sam.'_

* * *

New friends, a new home and a new school. A brand new world to explore. All it cost him was his old one. Thoughts like this plagued Talis as he paced in the guest bedroom located in the fully furnished attic of the Manson household. _'Why did I have to be left behind. Did someone forget me or was I just unlucky.'_ Unable to sleep, he climbed out the bedside window and on to the roof. Talis layed his back gently upon the sloping roof top, and gazed at the stars wondering if he could find any familiar constellations. Which star was his homeworld's captor. The one thing he remembered most was he and his friends doing this exact same pass time. Asking if there was someone looking back. "It seems I've answered my own question." Beneath the night sky he found himself growing weary. Falling asleep the strange young boy wondered what the next day on this new world would bring.

Next chapter:Talis moves in with Sam and it's his first day of school hilarity insues.

* * *

***Author notes***

* * *

**Hello there and thank you for reading my month long obsession. I hope to contenue this fic after about ten reviews, and would love to hear your comments, questions or suggestions as to the story and its characters. Did the characters seem canon to you, What did you think of Talis and should i contenue with the lite fluff. I would also like to thank ****Pheek**** for betaing my armload of paragraphs into a legible and flowing tale.**

* * *

Pictures made with Champions online character creator

Because I suck at drawing.

Check profile for hyperlinks 1-5

If anyone wants to send in some cover art (or any art really, even just a doodle) that would RULE.


End file.
